Serendipity
by MinHerParaSiempre
Summary: It is no secret that Hermione Granger lives in the library, but when a chance encounter with a green-eyed beauty leaves her forgetting where she is or her own name- romance might not be too far away. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not proclaim to own by any stretch of the imagination **_**Harry Potter. **_**The Queen, JKR, is the Goddess responsible for that masterpiece. **

**Any errors found are my own, but please feel free to politely communicate any opportunities to improve through PM.**

**This story does involve a Hermione and Minerva relationship that is not cannon. If that is not your cup of tea, feel free to press your "Back" button. **

The Mystery Woman in the Library

The library tended to be cold at night, but Hermione had forgotten her sweater. Again. It was any wonder the Post Doctorate student had left the house with pants on, let alone her materials for school. She noticed that the wall clock read 9:30 p.m. which gave her half an hour before she was going to be kicked out.

All she needed was one more article to complete her second to last section, but the scholarly articles dealing with the Equality Movement were on the other side of the building. She glanced around the shelf to the front desk and to her relief saw that the main librarian was taking a nap. She took her chance and began a stealthy jog to her destination.

The shelf was within her line of vision, but as she arrived to the area closest to the wall, a tall dark haired woman emerged with an ambiguous smirk gracing aristocratic features. The gorgeous woman chuckled, "Where might I ask is the fire?"

Hermione had been made both speechless as soon as she made eye contact with the woman's beautiful emerald eyes. She could feel herself get further lost in their depth and she was not sure she much cared if she found her way back to reality. Those eyes took on a distinct twinkle upon realizing she had left the young woman speechless.

"Excuse me, but are you lost, ma'am? Are you in need of assistance?" the mystery woman said all the while trying to keep a straight face. She leaned against the shelf with almost feline grace and pseudo- indifference from the arched eyebrow.

This seemed to shake Hermione from her stupor. She could feel her cheeks blushing and heart beating rapidly against her chest, but thankfully her voice hadn't completely abandoned her. "I- well-" she began to stutter out.

Shaking her head to clear it from the cob webs, Hermione gathered her courage and looked at the woman in the eye. "Well, while it is not a literal fire, for me it is an academic one. Pardon if I have broken a rule," she tried to sound laid back as she said it, but her voice wavered.

"While running is not encouraged in the library, I can appreciate your enthusiasm for your academics and shall forget I saw you whiz through here as if you were running at the Olympics," teased the tall woman in flattering grey slacks and a lovely green sweater. She continued with a tone of curiosity, "May I inquire what the subject matter is? Perhaps I can help?"

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow at this perplexing woman that she had never seen before in her visits to the school library, but she was not daft enough to decline the offer. "I greatly appreciate the offer. I don't want to keep anyone here longer than need be and I am not partial to being thrown out either. I am searching for the article by A. Rich. regarding impulsive heterosexuality," she said as she carefully took in her companions reaction.

To her surprise, the woman smiled and said, "It is actually in my office as I too am researching the topic for my class tomorrow". The tall woman turned toward the door behind her and beckoned Hermione with her finger.

Hermione gulped without knowing why and in awe she whispered, "She's a professor or…?" She hadn't been able to completely shake off her initial reaction to the woman with the spectacular smile and enthralling eyes, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself. She somewhat succeeded in moving her legs in the direction of the office and read "M. McGonagall, Head of Staff" on the sign adorning the door.

The woman sifted through the neat piles on her desk and coming upon the document in question, offered it to Hermione. "Please, remember to check it out before you leave. Otherwise I will have to hunt you down to retrieve it, you know," she said with a devious smirk.

Internally Hermione looked like a picture of tranquility, but internally she was having a breakdown. Countless questions were running through her head about this odd interaction: "Is this gorgeous woman hitting on me? I have never seen her before and I practically live here? I wonder if she was teasing or if I should be naughty and just take the damn article if it means I get to bump into her again?"

Hermione jumped as soon as she felt the delicate touch of the woman's hand on her shoulder. "Did I lose you again Ms…?" softly questioned her mystery woman.

"Hermione Granger. May I ask your name and why have I never seen you when I have spent so much time here?" offered the more calmed brown eyed woman.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and while I have been teaching here for five years, I have always been an in the closet librarian," she said with the appearance of a lovely blush. "When the opportunity presented itself to become Head of Staff for this prestigious library, I pounced on it like a cat with a ball of yarn and the rest is history."

As she finished answering the question, Hermione noticed that Minerva's eyes graced her form and so it was Hermione's turn to blush a deep scarlet hue. Was she reading the signs correctly? Was Minerva interested in her and to what capacity? Regardless of how stunning this woman was or interesting, Hermione was not one to jump on a person she didn't know. She hoped that Minerva was a gentlewoman.

She didn't have to wait long for her answer. "Hermione, I don't want to be too forward, but considering the library will be closing soon," Minerva inched closer to Hermione while keeping a respectable distance from the young woman. "I- would you be interested in joining me for dinner? There is a quaint restaurant down the street that serve _tapas*_?" Minerva offered her a genuine smile as she said this.

Hermione could only nod her head. Words had failed her and her knees were about to abandon her as well. The final straw was when Minerva slowly closed the distance between them and gently took possession of Hermione's right hand. While maintaining eye contact, she placed a delicate kiss on her hand.

Minerva returned Hermione her hand and with a husky tone said, "Now, I know I am being forward, but I hope you can forgive me. You are too lovely and my inhibitions are slowly leaving me. Don't fret- I will be the perfect gentlewoman. Let me just get my coat and lock up."

Their dinner was magical. They shared numerous stories and realized just how much they had in common. If Hermione though she lived in the library before, now she was contemplating asking how much she should be paying for in rent.

_Author's Notes Continued:_

_Tapas are small dishes served typically for example in Spanish style restaurants meant to be shared. _


	2. Chapter 2

Serendipity Chapter 2

~*~The Art of Courting~*~

It had been a month since their impromptu first date, but if you asked either woman, their excitement had not dwindled since their first encounter.

As they got to know one another better, they were delighted to discover just how compatible they were. It was not just this connection that had them entranced either. Their difference in age didn't matter either. Hermione possessed a wisdom and poise rarely seen in females her age and Minerva was as gorgeous inside and out.

They say that "beauty is in the eye of the beholder", but when Hermione picked up Minerva for their fourth date, she forgot to breathe and could feel her knees grow weak. The woman was trying to kill her. Luxurious hair was loose and had flowers threaded through the beautiful locks and her dress was an elegantly cut emerald color with silver trimming. Rather than cumbersome heels, the tall librarian had equally sexy wedges on that accentuated her lovely legs. She was the image of a goddess hidden within the guise of a librarian.

Hermione for her part may have taken the more butch approach, but she was addicted to vests (who wasn't?). Wearing a red long sleeved blouse, she paired it with a dark patterned vest complete with dark slacks and dangerously thin high heels that she wore with ease. Her hair was piled on her head and curls cascaded to frame her features.

Minerva couldn't help but try to sneak a glance at how wonderful her date's outfit encased her lovely curves, but only when she thought the other woman wasn't looking.

"Where are you taking me, you fiend?" joked the taller woman as Hermione opened the door for her.

"If I told you I would have to abduct you and you said I had to have you back by 11 p.m. since you have an early meeting," reminded her date.

"You are correct, Ms. Granger," said the smiling woman.

It was when Hermione parked the car and abruptly asked Minerva if she trusted her that Minerva was left slightly ruffled. While she really didn't know this woman and should have immediately said no she didn't trust her she refrained. Instead she looked her in the eye and took her companions hand and whispered, "I would very much like to, Hermione. Damn me, but I do."

Silently Hermione handed the other woman a soft strip of fabric and asked if Minerva would prefer to put the blind fold on herself or would she like her to. "Please, if you don't mind putting it on for me," said Minerva.

As Hermione's hands gently placed the soft fabric over Minerva's eyes, she felt the young woman's hands linger at her temples and gently touch her ears. It was amazing how such a delicate and chaste touch could affect her like no other touch has in the past. She bit her lip to keep the moan that was trying to escape.

Once finished, Minerva heard Hermione open the driver's side door and seconds later her own door opened.

"Minerva, I've got you, OK?" whispered the young woman against her ear, "just let me lead you to our destination and then I'll remove the blindfold". This time Minerva was unable to stop the low moan from leaving her lips and wondered whether Hermione had heard.

Minerva could smell salt water and distinctly heard waves crashing to her right, but the ground was solid during their walk. Not once did she stumble as Hermione walked behind her with one arm firmly around her waist and the other holding her hand.

She was guided to a comfortable seat and felt the blindfold released. She gasped. As she had surmised, they were on a beach, but Hermione had managed to set up a table set for two a few yards away from the water's edge. "How…?" began a speechless Minerva.

"I know we have known each other for such a short period of time, but I just wanted to make tonight special for you. You mentioned that you missed your home in the Highlands and that the waters were not from your dwelling so I thought I would try to recreate that atmosphere for you," came the admission from the young woman she was quickly falling for.

The only thing that Minerva could think to do was to pounce on the young woman and after encasing her in a secure embrace she spun her around. As she set her down she laid her head on the young woman's head and gave a sound kiss to her gorgeous curls. "Thank you" was all Hermione heard before she was released from the embrace.

They ate between their conversations. They discussed everything and nothing at the same time though they were both aware that time had passed too quickly. Together they cleaned up their debris and walked toward the familiar blue Ford Focus. Hermione opened Minerva's door and laid a gentle kiss on the woman's cheek. They had yet to have their first real kiss. It almost felt like both women were unwilling to break the enchantment that had encased their time together if they kissed. That reality would not live up to this phantasmagorical fantasy.

The drive occurred in silence as both women were deep in thought. Minerva's house came into view and Hermione pulled into the driveway. As they walked up to the door both women aware that they didn't want the night to end, but not knowing what else to do.

Almost as if Minerva had snapped, Hermione found herself pushed against the front door and kissed with such passion and intensity that it felt as if her appendages had fallen asleep and were just walking up. She felt Minerva wrap her arms around her and kiss her lips, neck, and cheeks.

Minerva slowly ended the kiss and looked upon the gorgeous woman before her that still had her eyes closed.

"Hermione…" began Minerva "I couldn't help myself any longer. This has been the most magical outing of my life and I'll understand if you-".

Before Minerva could continue her uncharacteristic babbling, Hermione had closed the distance between them and returned the kiss with equal fervor. "Shhhh, just kiss me again" whispered Hermione against her date's lips.

And kiss her she did.


End file.
